


Obscurity

by NanaCee (AyyCeee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Danger, Double Agents, Johnyong, Johnyong Manito Project, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyCeee/pseuds/NanaCee
Summary: ob·scu·ri·tynoun · "a thing that is unclear or difficult to understand"In their line of work, there's only a thin line between trust and betrayal.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Johnyong Manito Project Round 1





	Obscurity

Taeyong stretches his arms above his head with a groan, wheeling his chair away from the table, finally relieved of his responsibility to write the mission report. He scans the room, smiling at himself at the sight of the members of his squad idling around before he leans his head on the headrest of the chair and shuts it, succumbing to the tiredness of his eyes. 

"Coffee?" 

Upon hearing the question, Taeyong pries his eyes open to see Johnny standing in front of him with a mug of coffee and a smile on his face. 

"Yes please!" He squeaked excitedly, making grabby hands at the mug. 

Laughter rang through the whole room causing him to pout, "If you guys were the one writing the report, you wouldn't be laughing." He says, glaring at the members of his team. 

"Don't mind them," Johnny said, "Take a rest, Taeyong. You've already finished it." he says, patting Taeyong's head as he placed the mug unto the waiting hands of the other male. 

"Honestly, I'm just glad it's done," Taeyong said, taking a sip of his coffee, "I don't think I can write anymore." 

"Take a rest, Yong. I'll hand it over later." Doyoung said. 

"How many has it been? The missions I mean," Yuta asked, sitting up on the couch. 

"It's the fourth this month, and we're only three weeks in." Doyoung answers for him. 

Taeyong nods along, "We don't question the agency, remember." 

"But still..." Jaehyun grumbles. 

"I say that's enough. I don't want to think about any missions for a while," Yuta said, cutting the argument off entirely. 

Taeyong chuckles with a nod, Yuta's right, with the number of missions they've been sent to do in the past month, amazingly, they've yet to collapse due to fatigue. He's honestly amazed at how well the whole team is working with little to no rest in between their missions. 

The comfortable silence that enveloped them as they rested was interrupted as something beeped, 

"Taeyong," 

Huffing a breath, Taeyong grabbed the phone and checked the contents of the message he had just received. 

"Come on, we're needed," Taeyong says, standing up from his seat. 

A chorus of groans and complaints filled the room making Taeyong chide them for their actions, "Seriously, guys. I'm as annoyed as you are. I don't want to be summoned right now." Taeyong says, voicing out all of their unsaid thoughts about getting summoned. 

No one spoke upon hearing Taeyong who promptly walked out of the room. Johnny cleared his throat gesturing for all four of them to follow and quickly followed behind their team leader who did not look back the whole walk to the conference room where the director of their agency was already waiting for them. 

"Alpha Team, sit down." the director acknowledges them as he gestures to the empty seats around the table. 

"Sir," they greeted as they settled down on the seats. 

The director frowned at them, noticing their movements, "I apologize for the sudden summoning, however, we have received a highly alarming intelligence report that we must act upon immediately." 

Tilting his head, Taeyong asked, "What do you mean sir?" 

Huffing out a breath, the director gestured for them to open the folders placed in front of them on the table, 

"There is, apparently, a microchip that contains all information regarding public _and_ private armies around the world-" 

"What?" 

"This microchip, if it falls in the wrong hands will bring world war three. Something that we _must_ avoid _-_ " the director says, glancing around the room to check the faces of the team, "-however, it has come to our attention that it was stolen early this month. And is in the hands of the black market organization here in South Korea." 

Tension filled the room with silence covering them. No one dared to speak as each member of the team pieced together the information to guess what their mission is;

"You want us to retrieve the chip?" Doyoung asked, looking up towards the director from the folder. 

A smile broke out of the director's face as frowns appear on the faces of Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, and Jaehyun as if they had hit the jackpot with Doyoung's question. 

"Correct. However, as of the moment, you have only forty-eight hours to retrieve it as the organization will be auctioning it in three days. We do have a general location-" 

"No one knows where it's exactly located?" Taeyong questioned, pursing his lips in irritation. 

"I apologize. The only information we have at hand is what you have." the director said, eyeing both Doyoung and Taeyong who were known for their skills in acquiring information. 

Doyoung clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "You're saying, _we_ have to look for the missing information?" 

"Yes, Agent Kim." 

"What the fuck, Taeil!" Johnny exclaims. 

"Johnny Seo!" the director snaps at him, eyes blazing with slight annoyance. 

"Johnny" Taeyong softly calls out. 

The man in question huffs a breath but conceded to crossing his arms above his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Taeil. We're too spread thin." Taeyong explains. 

Shaking his head, Taeil sighs, "I'm sorry, Alpha Team. I know you're tired but this mission is of utmost urgency...we can't send any other team to complete this with little injury - you're our only hope." 

"And by only hope you mean, the only ones worth sacrificing?" Jaehyun muttered. 

"Jaehyun, Stop.it." Taeyong gritted out. 

Jaehyun, like his counterpart, opted not to say anything more and leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed above his chest. 

Taeil sighed once again, frustration seeping out of his actions while Taeyong pushed his tongue against his cheek in slight annoyance. 

"Right, where was I?" Taeil asks, looking around the room. 

"The mission," Yuta supplied with a small smile. 

The director nods, "Of course. Alpha team," 

Taeyong, Doyoung, Yuta, Jaehyun, and Johnny moved to stand as they had done for years, 

"Your mission is to retrieve the microchip containing all military information from the Black Market. The agency has full confidence that you will execute this mission without any problems and _all_ of you will return, in the condition you left. Dismissed." 

"Sir!" they chorused as they bid goodbye to the agency's director. 

* * *

Taeyong closed his eyes as he leaned his back on the railing, allowing the breeze to ruin his usually kept hair. The rooftop, where he currently was, was the only place within the whole HQ which allows him peace and the quietness to give him a clear head to think. 

"I was wondering where you were," 

Taeyong snapped his eyes open to see Johnny beside him, his mouth upturned and eyes shining with admiration. 

"Youngho," he greets with the same softness his voice would have whenever they're the only ones talking. 

Johnny tilts his head, "What's in your mind, huh?" 

"Absolutely nothing you need to concern yourself about." 

Johnny frowned at the dismissal but he won't stop, he knows - _just knows_ \- that Taeyong's mind has been drifting off and away from the moment Taeil stepped out of the conference room. 

"I don't think it's just _nothing_..." Johnny pressed, "You wouldn't be up here right before an urgent mission if it's nothing." 

"Johnny..." the other whined, "I'm telling you, it's nothing of importance!" 

The only response Taeyong got from Johnny was a raised eyebrow and pursed lips, as if daring him to repeat what he just said. 

Taeyong sighed, "Fine...I'm scared." he said so lowly that Johnny had to ask him again. 

"I said, I'm scared." He repeated, this time much louder, head dropping to look at their feet. 

Johnny clicked his tongue and reached out to cup his head and make him look up so that he was staring straight at him, "What are you afraid of, Taeyong?" Johnny asked, voice low and soft. 

Instead of replying, Taeyong moved to wrap his arms around Johnny and bury his head into his chest. 

"Don't ignore my question." 

"I'm scared of losing you." 

Johnny takes a deep breath and runs a hand through the smaller's hair, "And you won't Taeyong. You're the agency's best tactical officer, you plan the best plans. For years, we've returned with fewer injuries than any other team, and that's because we have you - Lee Taeyong." 

Leaning his head away, Taeyong looked miffed at the taller male, "Where's Jaehyun, doesn't he usually stick by you?" 

"He said Jaemin asked for him, so he left me after we checked the equipment and I headed here. Whereas, Yuta went to hang by Doyoung, more like serve his every need...Will you stop worrying about us? We're in perfect condition to execute this mission, okay?" 

"I can't stop worrying. There's this, feeling, of sorts..." 

"Expound, please..." 

"Jesus, Johnny. Can't you just drop it and let me deal with it alone?" he asked between his teeth. 

"No. I will not let this go - you can hide from anyone else _but_ me."

Taeyong could only stare at Johnny who did not give up, his eyes staring back at the other male with as much need to know what Taeyong is afraid of. 

"Everything. I'm afraid of everything going awry, Johnny." 

Johnny said nothing, opting to just run a hand through Taeyong's hair, "Why are you so afraid of confronting it? When I'm here?" 

Taeyong removed himself from Johnny's hold, stepping back away from him with a small frown, "Didn't you hear what I said? I said, I'm scared of losing _you - Seo Youngho..._ fuck, you're the only one who could make me feel this way, do you know that?" he said, eyes narrowing towards the end of the sentence, before collapsing to the floor altogether. 

Johnny felt like everything stopped as he watched the well-kept walls of the man in front of him crumble down to pieces. He wanted to catch him but he can't, he could only stand there as Taeyong slumped unto the floor - as if he's done fighting. 

It took Johnny a few more seconds before he realized what happened and rushed to Taeyong, kneeling in front of him and cupping his face between his hands, 

"Fuck...okay...Taeyong?" he whispers, thumb caressing the cheeks of the man crumbling on the floor, "You will never lose me. Never did and never will, you hear me?" 

"b-" 

"But nothing, Lee Taeyong! You and I, together with Jaehyun, Yuta, and Doyoung, will complete this mission, without any casualties and come back here alive and not need to go to the medical wing. Okay?" 

Taeyong let out a sob but nodded at Johnny's words, completing letting go of all his inhibitions. 

Only Johnny could see Taeyong in his rawest form. And this man, sobbing in his arms, is Lee Taeyong; not the agency's best agent: Agent Lee or the elusive TY. He's just the twenty-six-year-old man he met ten years ago as trainees, he's only human, and he's Johnny's boyfriend.

"I can't lose you, Johnny. I already lost everyone else, I can't lose you, too." Taeyong managed to say in between his sniffling. 

"And you won't." 

* * *

Taeyong takes a deep breath as he puts on the communication device handed to him, he could see that the rest of the team except for Doyoung, who would stay behind to assists them as their support, are suiting up for their jump from the plane. 

For them to enter the base undetected, their only choice was to jump from a plane to the empty field a few hundred meters away from the base and enter it blind so that the radios and radars will not be able to detect them.

"Equipment check," Doyoung says as he sees that the four field agents were done suiting up. 

"TY, check." 

"Nayu, check." 

"Jae, check." 

"Johnny, check." 

"All communications devices are checked. Alpha Team, you are good to go." Doyoung affirms. 

Taeyong signals for Doyoung for the last reminders as they put on their masks and helmets. 

"Upon landing, it will take five minutes max to reach the base facing north. Upon entering, Johnny and Jaehyun will head to the security room to take remote control and insert this USB so that I can take control of the whole system," Doyoung says, handing Johnny a USB stick, "Whereas, Yuta and Taeyong will head directly to the basement to retrieve the microchip. You have to be careful, over twenty guards are roaming on each floor and over fifty roaming the grounds. Once I've got control of the system, you will have fifteen minutes to grab the chip and leave the base, otherwise, the system will be alerted and it will immediately alert the whole base." 

"Is that clear to everyone?" Taeyong asked. 

Johnny, Jaehyun, and Yuta nod in affirmation just as Doyoung announces that they'll be jumping in a few minutes. 

With the affirmation, Taeyong moves to stand in front of the open door, "Alpha Team, Mission number 127, start!" he says before jumping out of the plane, knowing with full confidence that the other three would follow behind him. 

"TY," he hears Doyoung's voice from his in-ear. 

"Here," he affirms, taking off his helmet just as three consecutive thuds were heard.

Like each of the time they parachute out of a plane, Taeyong systematically removes the suit off his body, leaving him in his usual all-black attire for missions. 

"Alpha Team, we'll reconvene in the extraction point in exactly half an hour," Taeyong says, turning to look at the members of his team who were all out of their suits and in similar clothing as him. 

"Let's get that chip," Yuta says, moving forward towards the base followed by Jaehyun and Johnny. 

Frowning, Taeyong reached for Johnny, "Johnny," 

Johnny turned towards him, "Taeyong? We have to go..." 

"Promise me something, please." 

"What is it?" 

"Come back to me _alive_. Do you hear me?" 

Johnny sighs, "No promises," he says before he shakes off Taeyong's hand and runs off to join Jaehyun before disappearing into the forest. 

Taeyong ignores the clenching of his heart as he watched Johnny disappear into the forest. 

"TY!" Yuta calls for him, "Let's go?" he asks, gesturing towards the direction of the base. 

Taeyong smiles softly at Yuta before nodding and trudges through the forest with him until they reach the treeline a few meters away from the external fence of the base. 

"Get ready, Nayu," he says, nodding at his partner. 

"We're already inside the base, give us three minutes," Jaehyun says just before he asks them of their location. 

"You okay there, John?" Jaehyun asked as they walk away from Taeyong and Yuta. 

"I'm fine...I talked with Taeyong earlier today and he's nervous." Johnny said, shaking his head. 

"Keep your head in the mission, Johnny. I don't want to lose you," Jaehyun said. 

Johnny frowns, remembering what Taeyong had said to him earlier, _"I can't lose you, Johnny. I already lost everyone. I can't lose you, too."_

And Johnny swore that Taeyong won't have to mourn for him. He won't allow it for Taeyong to lose someone else, not him nor anyone else. 

After the years and suffering they had to endure just to be where they are now, he can't allow Taeyong to experience anymore. He knows that Taeyong has yet to recover from the trauma of having to watch Taeil fall in pain in front of him during that particular mission six years ago; the very same mission which resulted to Taeil being advised not to perform any more missions, the very same mission where they lost two of their closest friends. 

It took a while but Johnny and Jaehyun were able to infiltrate and arrive at their destination without getting detected. They immediately subdued the guards who were inside the security room with as little commotion as possible. 

"Insert the USB now, Jae," Johnny instructs, tossing Jaehyun the USB handed to him as he was busy tying up the unconscious guards. 

Jaehyun caught the USB and inserted it into the slot, "Doyo, it's your turn." 

In a flash, the screens covering the wall became black before returning to their original state. 

"I'm in. Nayu, TY, you can head into the base now." 

Johnny watched the screen, his eyes zeroed in on the screen where he could see both Yuta and Taeyong climbing up the fence and landing onto the grounds, Taeyong made a few gestures, and off they went into the shadows of the building. 

Johnny smiled to himself, he just knows that these are the missions where Taeyong blooms. 

Taeyong moves forward with Yuta following behind him, their footsteps light as they navigate their way into the building and down the stairs to the basement. Opening the door to the basement, Taeyong frowned, noticing the lack of guards. 

"Nayu, there are no guards." He says. 

"What?" 

"There's really none." 

"Fuck. Something's wrong." 

Taeyong nods; Yuta's right, something is terribly wrong. 

"Be careful, TY," Yuta says, unholstering his gun. 

* * *

Johnny slams his hand on the table, "Why don't they have cameras in the basement?" he seethes. 

Jaehyun pushes his tongue against his cheek, "We don't know Johnny...But they have fifteen minutes to get the chip." 

"Still, fuck, we can't watch them." 

"They'll be fine, John. It's TY and Nayu - they've done this more than we could count." Jaehyun reminds him. 

Johnny nods, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his beating heart; but it did nothing, as the hair behind his neck rose and an inkling feeling of something bad happening ran through his whole body.

"Doyo, what's happening on their side?" he asks. 

"No update yet. But they're already in the basement..." 

"Fuck. Can you prepare the call for retreat - there's something wrong." 

"John, you know I can't do that. Not without TY's signal." 

Johnny growled, "Just prepare it, Dee. I just know something's wrong. This whole mission is quiet." 

"Aren't we aiming for that?" 

"It's _too_ quiet." 

He could hear a hiss from the other side of the communications device coupled with Doyoung's shout, "THEY'RE OUT OF THE BASEMENT!" 

But before he could do anything, something cold pressed his back, "Johnny, I suggest you stay put and turn off your communications device." 

_Fuck._

_Jaehyun had betrayed them._

* * *

Taeyong releases a sigh of relief as he grabs the chip from where it was placed without triggering the alarm. 

“That’s weird,” he mumbles as he double-checks the authenticity of the chip, “Nayu?” he calls out. 

“We’re clear, TY.” he hears Yuta reply. 

Taeyong nods to himself as he secures the chip into the sleeve and slips it into his pocket for safe-keeping before walking out of the door, belatedly realizing the absence of his partner in front of the door where he was supposed to be, ensuring that no one would get inside while Taeong retrieves the chip from the safe. 

Taeyong stills his breathing, highly alert before he turns around and slams his arms against the person who had just attacked him. 

“Nayu, you’re a traitor.” Taeyong hisses. 

“I’m not the traitor, Lee Taeyong.” Yuta hisses back, “You’re working with Jaehyun for _Iris_.” 

At the accusation, Taeyong smirks before kicking the other’s stomach, “You think you know it all, don’t you?” 

Due to the force, the Japanese were forced to step away from Taeyong who was standing with the balance only years of fighting could result in. 

“Oh, but I know it all,” Yuta says, suddenly pointing his gun at Taeyong with a sneer on his face. 

Taeyong, although he knows that he could disarm Yuta, he just chuckles and moves to raise his hands above his head, “And what do you plan to do now that you’ve captured _me?_ If you haven’t forgotten - I’m working _with_ Jaehyun.” 

“Johnny will be able to handle him.” 

* * *

Johnny grits his teeth together as he struggles with the binds, “What the fuck, Jaehyun?” he snaps at the man. 

Jaehyun only grins at him, mocking the man tied up on the chair. 

“You’ll be surprised…” Jaehyun says, “Do you know what betrayal hurts the most?” 

“No. And I don’t care-What the fuck? You betrayed us?!” Johnny shouts at him. 

“Oh? But I’m not the only one who betrayed you,” Jaehyun says, gesturing for Johnny to look at one of the screens. “It looks like my partner had done his job,” he says, smiling wider as he watched Taeyong aiming a gun at Yuta. 

“Johnny, the betrayal that hurts the most? It’s the betrayal that is done by someone you trusted so much.” 

“Fuck you, Jaehyun. Taeyong would never do that.” 

_He will never betray us. Me._ Johnny thinks.   
  


* * *

Taeyong pushes Yuta against the wall after successfully disarming him. 

“You don’t know shit, Yuta. So I suggest you don’t make any rash moves.” Taeyong hisses, glancing at the camera which could probably see him. 

He hopes that the two men inside the room could see them, _he just hopes that everything will go according to plan._

“What the fuck are you talking about? Yuta hisses back. 

“Doyoung? Are you disconnected from Jaehyun and Johnny?” Taeyong asks the man on the other side of the communication device they were wearing. 

“Yeah. Jaehyun shut me out of their devices.” Yuta heard Doyoung replied. 

“Will one of you explain to me what’s happening?” Yuta snaps at them, “And release me, Taeyong. You motherfucker!” 

Taeyong shook his head, “I can’t release you, he’s watching.” Taeyong replies. 

To fool everyone, even himself, he has to act out perfectly, even if it means hurting the person he loves. 

* * *

  
  


Johnny watched helplessly as Taeyong made Yuta walk, he gritted his teeth as he watched Taeyong press the gun against Yuta's back, making him stumble. 

“Oh dear, does it hurt?” Jaehyun asked, mockery filling his voice. 

The only reply he got from Johnny was a growl of annoyance.

“Don’t be mad, he’ll be here soon. And maybe, you’ll get to hear his explanation.” Jaehyun says, running a hand through Johnny’s hair. 

Not long after, they heard the door to the room open, revealing Yuta with Taeyong behind him. 

_What the fuck._ Johnny thinks, unable to comprehend how Taeyong had just betrayed them. 

“Taeyong! It’s good that you’re here.” Jaehyun sings out happily, a smile blossoming on his face. 

“Fuck off, Jung. I’m really not in the mood.” Taeyong snaps, pushing Yuta to the chair prepared by Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun chuckles with glee, “Now that you’re here, why don’t you explain to your lover what’s happening..” he says, eyes bright.

Johnny saw Taeyong freeze for a second before he chuckled as well. 

“I don’t want to. Let him be surprised.” Taeyong says, staring straight at Johnny. 

_Be surprised? With what?_

Taeyong subtly looked around the room, checking if there’s something out of place - something Jaehyun had done that might catch him or them off-guard; and thankfully, there’s nothing out of place. 

Taking a peek at Johnny who was tied up helplessly on one of the chairs and staring at him with a betrayed look on his face, his heart clenched, knowing that he had hurt Johnny - _purposely_. He knows that the look on Johnny’s face is because of him, but he also knows that it can’t be helped. 

In order to fully complete this mission, he has to betray _him_. 

Taeyong turns to look at Jaehyun, catching Yuta’s eye who nodded at him. 

Taeyong shook his head. They have to be careful; he knows that Jaehyun’s more careful than he lets on, he also knows Jaehyun’s true skills. 

“Now that we have the chip, we’ll have to bring it back to the base,” Jaehyun states, turning to face him. 

“And how are we going to do that?” Taeyong questions, eyes turning into slits. 

Jaehyun grinned back at him, “We’ve got company in twenty minutes.”

_Fucking hell._

Taeyong’s eyes widen. This was not in the plan, Jaehyun did not fill him in on this part. 

“You said, we’ll bring it to them...” Taeyong says, teeth-gritting together. 

Jaehyun snorts, “There’s been a change of plans” 

Taeyong glares at him, before signaling to Yuta. 

“Well, there’s also been a change of plans, Jung Jaehyun,” Taeyong says, throwing a knife at Jaehyun’s hand, impaling him against the table. 

“What the fuck!” Jaehyun shouts. 

But before he could do anything, Yuta had already shot his foot, making him kneel on the floor with his hand still impaled on the table. 

“Lee Taeyong! You traitor!” Jaehyun shouts out.

This time it was Taeyong who chuckled, “Dear me, I’m not a traitor.” he says, raising Jaehyun’s head with the dagger he has below Jaehyun’s chin, “It’s you, who betrayed us first...Jung Jaehyun.” he hisses. 

By this time, Yuta had already released Johnny from his binds and had already shot the men who were unconscious and tied up at the corner of the room dead. They don’t have to be alive for this mission to succeed. Not after what Taeyong had told him. 

“Yuta. What the hell is going on?” Johnny questions. 

“I was only told the gist. Jaehyun betrayed us for _Iris_ and Taeyong pretended to betray us too to bring down his defenses. And now, we’re here.” 

Johnny gaped at the information Yuta gave him and turned at where Taeyong and Jaehyun were - Taeyong was on top of Jaehyun, his knee pressing on Jaehyun’s stomach and Jaehyun’s face contorted due to the pain. 

“The first I had to do was bring your defenses down,” Taeyong says, “which was relatively easy, I mean, with the number of missions we had over the months, and suddenly we’re thrown to do this highly dangerous mission,” he chuckles, eyes filled with mirth, “I knew you would bite the bait.” 

“Bait?” Jaehyun questions. 

“Bait. As in, this mission. This whole thing has been planned by me and Doyoung, with Taeil. Just to catch you off-guard and your helpers.” Taeyong answers him. 

Jaehyun looked like he was slapped making Taeyong chortle with amusement at how the man under him looked. 

“I didn’t know Taeyong’s like this…” Yuta mumbles as he watches with Johnny how Taeyong drags the knife along Jaehyun’s face. 

“This is the Taeyong that you don’t want to anger, Yuta.” Johnny snips, “This is Taeyong, in his most dangerous form.” 

Johnny figured that Yuta would be shocked at how Taeyong was acting, but it seemed like Yuta was unmoved by how vindictive Taeyong looked - how amused he was with the pain he was inflicting on Jaehyun. 

“You killed three of my best friends. Injured more than five other agents...just for what, Jaehyun? To fuel your greed?” Taeyong asks, “In doing so, have you ever thought of the consequences?” 

Unlike what they believed Jaehyun would say, Jaehyun only laughs, “Do you think what you’re doing does not have any consequences?” 

Eyes narrowing, “What do you mean?” Taeyong hissed, pressing the tip of the knife against his cheek. 

“Do you really think I trust you? Lee Taeyong? The best agent and assassin of Neo?”

“Answer me, Jung Jaehyun...What the fuck do you-” 

He heard it before he saw it, the thumping and the shout from both Yuta and Johnny. 

“TAEYONG! IT’S JOHNNY!” Yuta shouted, making him turn towards them to see Johnny having a seizure on the floor. 

Jaehyun laughs loudly, “Poisoned.” was the only thing he was able to say before Taeyong, out of pure anger, stabbed him. 

* * *

  
  
  


Taeyong drops the bag onto the floor beside the couch with a sigh as he promptly collapses on it. 

“Yuta,” he calls out to the man on the other couch in front of him. 

“He has not shown any signs yet…” Yuta says, answering the unsaid question, “Welcome back, Taeyong. I’m hoping the mission is a success?” 

“Damn right it is. I did not spend three months away from this place just to fail.” Taeyong snaps. 

“No need to be snappy.” 

“I’m sorry…” 

Yuta sighs, “It will be okay, Taeyong. Johnny’s here, his heart is beating...He’ll push through.” as he glances at the bed inside the room. 

Taeyong nods, following Yuta's line sight as a frown, emerges on his face at the sight of his the one he loves laying unconscious and hooked up to various monitors and machines just to stay alive. His throat constricting the very sight, the memory of that fateful night flashing through his eyes. The night when he thought he would lose Johnny forever. 

However, Yuta’s right. There’s still a chance for Johnny to wake up.

Right now, he should be content with the fact that Johnny is still alive - although unconscious. 

_He needs to wake up._

_**\- fin -** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt to writing a full-length JohnYong fic and also my first time to join a fic fest! Which is why I'm so giddy that I got to finish it before the deadline! I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> And yes, it's an open ending fic. I honestly felt to end it that way than just forcing an ending I know I wouldn't be satisfied in the end. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! uwu 
> 
> If you guys want to read some more JohnYong fics, explore the collection with which this fic is part of or check out our official twitter account, [ Orion2900 ](https://twitter.com/orion2900)


End file.
